Dare
by neoalli2
Summary: Isuzu got dared by Kagura to prank one of the Maduchai Trio. So, she picks Shigure to be her victim.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I do not own Fruits Basket. Isuzu is 12 and Shigure is 22. No one lives with Shigure yet

Isuzu was walking through her family's estate on a cold winter day, dragging a huge cooler behind her. Why did I agree to do this, she thought to herself. Prank one of the "Maduchai Trio" Kagura had dared. Isuzu decided Shigure would be the easiest target. Hatori was basically the only smart one and she went to him for checkups. Ayame would drive her insane with his talking and would be too stupid to figure out what happened. So, Shigure was the only other choice. She couldn't figure out whether Shigure was a genius or if he was an idiot. He acted stupid, but she had overheard a conversation between him and Hatori that made him seem intelligent. She had hurried and left before they'd seen her she though, but they had quickly changed the subject without finishing their discussion. Isuzu walked to the huge freezers used by the maids, but could be used by any of the Sohmas. She started adding ice to the cooler that already had water in it. This is so heavy, she thought to herself. Once she decided that that was enough ice, she started on her way to Shigure's house. Isuzu quietly checked to make sure Shigure was still at Hatori's house before leaving the estate and he was. Ayame was also there be his annoying self.

Isuzu sighed as she finally got to Shigure's house. She reached for the doorknob thinking that she'd have to find another way in, until she realized the door was unlocked. That's it, he's an idiot, she decided. Isuzu walked in and was surprised by the fact that it was a nice house. How does he pay for this, she thought. Isuzu dragged the cooler in and started going through the house. Finding nothing interesting on the first floor, she decided to go upstairs.

After she somehow lugged the cooler up the stairs, she started her search again. Isuzu started looking at the doors trying to decide which one to rig. As she was about to start opening doors, she saw one with a sign on it. When she saw it was a do not enter sign, she decided that would be her target. Isuzu wondered what Shigure had to hide. He never seemed like the secretive type, he answered just about everything, including the sarcastic question of how many girls he slept with. He even said she slept with Ren. She had nightmares about him sleeping with the old hag of the family, even after gagging when he said her name. She wasn't even sure that he was serious. Of course that could have been because she met him when he was drunk. She smiled at that incident, she had proved that she wasn't weak when she had slapped him for asking her if she wanted to join the list She entered the "forbidden" room with her pain-in-the-ass cooler and started snooping. After debating whether or not to rig something in the actual room or just the entrance, Isuzu heard the outside door open. After quickly looking around, she opened the door and quietly shut the door. Looking around for something good, she was surprised to see a bunch of papers on a desk. Isuzu grabbed them for her to look at later. She was curious about her cousin, especially since he was close to Akito. She quickly decided she'd have to rig the chair. She opened a drawer on the desk and found what she was looking for: a screwdriver. Isuzu smiled to herself as she unscrewed the screws of the chair. She set the cooler up so it would blend in. She smiled at her plan: rig his chair so that he would fall into the ice cold water. Her happiness was ruined when she heard someone coming up the stairs. The only options she had was get caught or jump out the window. She chose jump out the window, since getting caught would get her laughed at by Kagura. She didn't want to admit it but she was afraid of Shigure's anger that made Ayame cry for days after. She didn't want to see her nice, carefree, perv cousin's wrath.

Shigure heard a crash from his "private room." He hurried into his room. The window was open and his manuscript was missing. I got pranked by the younger generation, he thought to himself. Hatori was right when he said I needed to be more cautious. Shigure sat down in his chair and fell into the cooler. Shigure jumped up and stared at it. Then he laughed as he went downstairs to call Hatori. The floor behind him had puddles. Hatori had answered, heard Shigure laughing, and hung up before Shigure could say anything. Shigure decided that he would pay his friend a visit in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Isuzu got inside her room extremely late, since she bumped into Ritsu. She wondered how he handled school. She sat on her bed turning her lamp on. Summer-Colored Sigh, she read to herself, tand whose Noa Kiritani. Halfway through she decide that he had been serious about his relationships, that seemed more like one night stands. She stopped reading and wondered what she was going to do with the papers. Even more important how she could look at her cousin again without thinking about how pervy he was. She put the papers in her desk drawer and decided she would put it back where she got it in the morning.

Hatori woke up to Shigure knocking on his door. He sighed, as he opened it, "Hello, Shigure." "You sound so happy to see me, Hari," replied Shigure sarcastically.

"It's my day off and I get woken up by you. What do you expect?"

"You hung up when I needed your help last night."

Hatori sighed, "You sounded like you had gotten laid by Akito. I didn't to need to hear about your happiness at being a man whore, while Kana's away."

"I'm not a whore and I wouldn't sleep with a 14-year old."

"Yes you would."

"You have such high expectations from me," replied Shigure sarcastically, "I got pranked and robbed by someone. I think it was one of our younger cousins."

"Yes, cause everyone pranks people they hardly know," answered Hatori.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Shigure sincerely offended.

"What are all the names of the zodiac members?"

"There's me, you, Ayame, Akito, Kureno, Ritsu, uhh. Why does this matter?"

"Cause you don't know them how should they know you?"

"I don't know them cause I'm drunk at every family thing and they aren't."

"You sound proud of that."

"Hari, I'm serious, Whoever it was stole my manuscript and jumped out the window," replied Shigure seriously, "The cooler said "property of Sohmas" and our curse helps with escaping "

"That makes sense. If you want you can go to the park at the edge of the estate. That's were the children go usually."

"Thanks, but do you know if any of them came back late last night?"

"Yes, but that would ruin my fun," said Hatori evilly.

"You're starting to sound like me," Shigure said smiling.

Isuzu woke up realizing her alarm didn't go off. "Crap," she muttered as she leaped out of bed and started grabbing clean clothes. She quickly got dress and ran out the door. She kept running towards the estate's exit, until she bumped into a tall man. She quickly started to apologize, "I'm sorry sir."

"Its fine. You're one of the Zodiac, aren't you?" asked the man that Isuzu quickly recognized when she looked at him.

"Yeah. We met at one of the Banquets, Shigure," answered Isuzu sounding slightly offended that he didn't remember her as she kept looking away to prevent her look of disgust.

"Of course, we did," replied Shigure sounding flustered. He smiled to himself, Hatori said they wouldn't know him.

"Well, I'm sorry I bumped into you, but I should be leaving," said Isuzu as she tried to walk away.

"You dropped this," said Shigure grinning and holding out the papers that she had stolen from him.

"I can explain, sir. I didn't mean to anger you. I meant it as a joke, I swear," said a blushing Isuzu.

"Why would you think I'd be angry? The water was a nice surprise, since it was hot. But are you saying that's my manuscript?" Shigure said in a clueless voice.

"Yes. Most people are irritable in the morning," she quickly replied. I don't want to admit I heard rumors, she thought to herself.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, cousin."

"It was nice seeing you too, Shigure. You have a nice house."

"Thanks. You can come over again sometime if you want. I have several extra rooms if you decide to", he responded. Shigure was embarrassed that he didn't actually remember her.

"Thanks, I might have to sometime," said Isuzu as she started to head back home to get some sleep.

Shigure walked to Hatori's house and walked in like he lived there. "Hey, Hari. I need to ask you something," He yelled.

Hatori came out and glared at him, "What? You already have your manuscript back."

"I need to know the girls name. She knew mine."

"You sound like a child. Her names Isuzu."

"You already knew who it was?" said Shigure sounding extremely childish.

"I told you your embarrassment was my entertainment."

"You're an asshole, sometimes," replied Shigure.

"I've gotten it from you," replied Hatori, "Do you mind leaving. Kana's supposed to be back soon."

"You're such a good friend," muttered Shigure, "See you another time."

Hatori waved as his friend walked out the door, and as he held it for Kana. Hatori's waving quickly turned to Shigure getting flicked off for his expression.


End file.
